


In Debt

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Many Times Seto Kaiba Was In Debt To Joey Wheeler [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: This day just couldn't get any worse and then Joey was shot protecting the Kaiba brothers. Now, Seto feels in debted to Joey Wheeler and that just doesn't sit well with him.





	In Debt

In Debt

“You are an absolute ass.” Joey Wheeler, AKA the “Third Best Duelist In The World”, hissed under his breath, while smiling and waving at a few fans.

The man he said that to snorted in annoyance, idly walking forward and not even pausing as his name was screamed by the crowd around them.

“Calm yourself, Mutt, or you might start to foam at the mouth.” Seto Kaiba, the owner of Kaiba Corps, replied under his breath as Joey signed a poster while passing by a fan.

Mokua snorted and continued walking as well, idly typing on his phone and trying to ignore the tension between the two.

“Well you two let it rest for one second?” Mokuba asked boredly, though he was secretly amused.

“If the dog will stop growling at me.” Seto stated.

Joey shot him a dark look as they kept moving. He was exhausted, having spent most of the day at a dueling convention with the two brothers. How had this even happened? Why had he bothered to show up? Oh yeah, he was technically sponsored by Kaiba Corp and therefore, had to show up to these things several times a year. He mentally sighed while outwardly smiling at a young man, who talked excitedly to him about becoming a famous duelist as well.

Admittedly, he didn’t mind these things too much. He got to meet a lot of great up and coming duelists and learn what was going on in the duelist world, such as who was raising through the ranks and what cards were coming out in the near future. As they continued on, Joey rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get the soreness out. So many people were trying to talk to them, interact with them, that security was having a little bit of trouble. Kaiba must have seen this too because he spoke.

“Mokuba, remind me to double security for the next convention.” Kaiba stated and Mobuka nodded.

“Got it.” he replied.

“Also tell Roland that he needs to scout out the venue better next time.” Seto growled, annoyed they had to basically walk to the other side of the building to get to the parking garage.

“I’ll let him know.” Mokuba smirked.

Joey huffed as they finally left the convention hall and continued down to the parking garage. There were severely less people here, basically only the three of them, but Joey got the oddest feeling just then. His pace slowed a bit, drifting back from the brothers and he frowned. Instinct and experience were telling him something was wrong, that there was something in the air he didn’t like. It reminded him a bit of the feeling he would get right before he was about to be jumped. 

As they came closer to the exit, there was a slight hallway off to the left and just like that, Joey saw him. A young man, not much older than himself, standing in the middle of the other hallway, wearing a trench coat. Joey had noted earlier that it had been a rather hot day outside and there hadn’t been a cloud in the sky. Joey’s instincts screamed the alarm and he didn’t think twice.

“Kaiba, look out!” he roared, startling both brothers.

“What?” Seto stated, looking his way.

Joey grabbed the back of their coats and yanked, jerking them back just as the man opened his jacket and pulled out a gun. The brothers hit the ground, thrown off their feet as Joey darted forward.The gun went off and Joey felt the burn in his shoulder, but didn’t stop. He slammed into the man, knocking the gun from the man’s hand and to the floor. Joey jammed him against the nearest wall as he struggled violently.

Joey had the upper hand, years of fighting experience and surprise on his hands gave him the advantage. He slammed the man back against the wall again, taking the wind from his lungs and weakening his struggle. Joey grabbed his face and slammed his head against the wall one final time and the man went limp. Joey held him there, breathing hard, waiting with dark eyes to see if he would move again. When he didn’t, Joey stepped back and dropped him, allowing him to slump against the wall. Joey watched him and noted he was breathing, good. He heard footsteps then, looking up to see security rounding the corner, calling the names of the brothers and asking if everyone was ok.

They had their own guns out and vaguely Joey felt something dark curl in his stomach. He shook his head, slowly moving closer, stepping over the gun as he did so. He turned the corner and found the brothers there, both wide eyed and in shock. Mokuba spoke first.

“Oh my god, Joey! Your shoulder!” Mokuba cried and Joey blinked.

“My shoulder?” he asked confused before looking down.

Oh? Was he bleeding? He pressed a finger into the wound and vaguely felt the pain.

“Huh.” Joey said, somewhat dumbly.

“Oh my god, oh my god! We need to get you to a hospital! Seto!” Mokuba’s eyes were wide with tears, looking to Seto for comfort and for him to take control.

Seto was still in shock, not really sure what had just happened, but when he heard ‘hospital’ coming from Mokuba, he snapped out of it. His attention was drawn to Joey and he sucked in a breath. Before coming, Seto had insisted Joey change into clothes better suited for a top ranking duelist. That included a simple red shirt with a black jacket and jeans. Now, that jacket was dark with red blood and the jeans even had splatter on them as well. He got to his feet and gathered himself.

“Roland!” he roared, the man appearing by his side in seconds.

“Is the car still in the garage?” he demanded.

“It’s right outside, Sir.” he replied and Seto nodded.

“We are going right to the hospital. Take charge here. I want to know how this happened and why.” he demanded.

Roland swallowed and nodded before moving back with a bow. Seto helped Mokuba to his feet and looked at Joey, who stood there, stone faced and bleeding.

“Wheeler, follow me.” he demanded and started towards the door.

For a moment, Joey didn’t move, instead looking back to see the man being dragged away by security. Something vicious inside Joey told him to finish what he had started, but when Seto barked out his last name again, he turned and followed. They exited the building and Seto walked around to the driver’s side, quickly pulling the driver out and telling him to stay here, that Seto would drive from here. Mokuba got up front with him while Joey crawled into the back.

Seto roared out of the garage before Joey’s door was even closed and Joey hissed as his shoulder slammed against the frame. Ok, now the pain was starting to appear and he was hurting, like really badly. He ripped the jacket from his shoulders and cursed. Mokuba turned around to look at him, eyes wide.

“There’s so much blood.” Mokuba muttered and Joey snorted.

“Yeah, shoulder wounds tend to bleed a lot.” he muttered pressing the jacket to the wound, trying to absorb some of the blood.

“You better not bleed all over my seats, Mutt.” Seto stated and Joey growled.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Money-bags.” he snapped back.

Mokuba looked between them and bit his lip. He wasn’t sure if this was their way of keeping sane, but he wasn’t going to say anything. Joey pulled the jacket away and frowned, glancing around as if looking for something.

“You got any booze in here?” he asked and Mokuba blinked.

“Booze? I think so, under the seat.” he stated looking at Seto, who nodded.

Joey reached under and pulled out a bottle of vodka. He noted it was one of the more expensive brands, but shrugged.

“Do not tell me you are going to get drunk to ignore the pain.” Seto snapped as Joey pulled the top off.

“Shove off, Money-bags.” he snapped as he poured some of the liquor onto the jacket and pressed it to his wound.

He let out a loud curse, startling the brothers, but he kept it pressed there. He also took a swing, just to piss the other man off.

“I need to make sure the wound is clean. You got any needles and thread back here?” he asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What? Why?” Mokuba asked.

“You do realize we are going to a hospital to get you fixed, right?” Seto demanded.

Joey stared at them, looking a little startled.

“Wait, you were serious about that?” Joey asked and both Mokuba and Seto looked at him, confused.

“Are you stupid, Mutt? Did that bullet raddle your brain or something?” Seto demanded, coldly, staring at him from the rear view mirror.

Joey rolled his eyes and sat back in the seat. Now, he was really going to bleed all over the back seat if he was going to act like that.

“Where I’m from, you don’t go to the actual hospital when someone says we need to go to the hospital. Way too expensive. Someone takes you to their house and you fix yourself up. Sorry if I don’t usually go to the hospital for every bullet.” Joey replied boredly and Mokuba looked very upset by this.

“Wait, how many times have you been shot then?” Mokuba asked.

“A lot.” Joey replied boredly as he took another swing of the bottle.

The rest of the ride was in silence and when Seto finally jerked the wheel into the parking lot and in front of the emergency doors, Mokuba jumped out and ran inside. Seto got up and walked to the other side of the car, attempting to help the other, but Joey just opened the door and got out himself. He handed the almost empty bottle to Seto and gave him a grin.

“Sorry, Money-bags. Good stuff though.” he smirked as he walked past and then inside.

Seto resisted the urge to throw the bottle at the back of his head. Instead, he dropped it in the trash and went inside to see Joey being put on a gurney and wheeled away, much to Joey’s rather loud annoyance. Nurses led Mokuba and Seto to a waiting room and that’s where they sat. They sat there until Roland appeared, looking nervous and serious.

“Report.” Seto demanded as he rubbed Mokuba’s back, taking and giving comfort to them both in turn.

“His name is Kevin Lager, 26 years old. How he got in, we are still investigating, but from what we found, he’s a failed duelist. He tried and failed to get past the first round of every dueling tournament Kaiba Corp has ever had.” Roland said, handing over a file. 

Seto started to flip through it and scowled. How pathetic. Some failed duelist thought he could get famous by killing the Kaiba brothers? He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“I want every room in that building searched. I want to know where, how and when and more importantly, I want this to never, ever be an issue again.” Seto demanded and Roland nodded.

Mokuba sat there and frowned, watching Roland leave. Seto was angry, but mostly he was scared. That much Mokuba could tell, but what was he scared of? What happened? Or what could have happened if Joey hadn’t been there? God, Joey had saved their lives. Mokuba seemed to just realize that and he shuddered.

“Joey saved our lives.” he muttered and Seto looked his way.

“Seems like it.” he replied slowly.

The brothers looked at each other. For years, they had only relied on each other, kept the rest of the world out, just as they had been taught. Now, it was looking like Joey had just broken that barrier without even knowing it and the brothers were on shaky ground. Seto stood up and started to walk away, making Mokuba jump up to follow him. They walked to the front desk, where a young woman sat.

“I’d like to speak to the head of your financial department.” Seto demanded and the young woman looked at them, wide eyed.

She seemed to stumble over her words before jumping up and leaving, returning some time later with an older, stern faced woman.

“I am Ingrid Forester. How can I help you, Mr. Kaiba?” she asked and he crossed his arms.

“I came in with Mr. Wheeler. I wish to make sure the hospital understands that Kaiba Corp will be paying for any and all bills for his hospitalization.” Seto stated and the young woman looked shocked, but Mrs. Forester just nodded.

“I understand. I can have the paperwork written up right away.” she stated.

“I also wish to make sure your hospital understands that if they are able to keep this discret and under wraps that Kaiba Corp is more than happy to become a rather large donator to the hospital for years to come.” Seto explained and the woman’s eyes took on a whole new light.

“I don’t see why anyone needs to know what happens behind closed doors.” she stated simply.

“And if Mr. Wheeler asks?” Seto questioned.

She smiled just then.

“An envelope full of money showed up at our door with no return address to pay for the bill. We are just as baffled as he is about who paid.” she replied and Seto held out a hand.

They shook and with that, the brothers returned to the waiting room, not surprised to see that Yugi and the gang were suddenly there. When they walked in, several pairs of eyes landed on them.

“Seto! Mokuba! Thank goodness you are both ok!” Yugi said with relief, Atem nodding along by his side.

“What happened? We heard someone was shot at your convention! We thought maybe one of you were.” Tristen demanded and Mokuba winced.

“Joey was shot.” Mokuba muttered and winced when several “what” hit his ears.

“But why?” Tea asked with a quivering voice.

“He was aiming for us. The Mutt got in the way.” Seto stated as he walked over and sat down.

“I see.” Bakura muttered as Ryou looked highly upset by his side.

“Did they miss?” Duke asked confused, not sure how someone would miss the brothers and hit Joey instead.

“No, he jumped in the way.” Mokuba said before he went into the full story.

When he was done, everyone was quiet for a moment before Tristan snorted.

“Of course, he would. Joey’s always pulling shit like that. Remember the boat, Yugi?” Tristan asked and Yugi frowned, but nodded.

“The boat?” Seto asked.

“When we were going to Pegasus’ tournament. Joey tried to save my Exodia from the ocean and nearly drowned.” Yugi stated and the brothers blinked.

“Why was it in the ocean?” Mokuba questioned, but Yugi looked away, didn’t answer.

“Can we move on please? What happened to the guy? Joey fuck him up good?” Tristan asked.

“Joey knocked him unconscious, but he should be ok.” Mokuba stated and Tristan raised an eyebrow.

“That’s it? Damn, Joey really is getting soft.” Tristan muttered.

“What do you mean?” Duke questioned as he leaned against Tristan’s shoulder.

Tristan looked around and found many pairs of eyes looking his way, making him frown.

“You guys do remember Joey was a gang member for years right? I can’t count how many times he showed up at my door, blood and bruised after getting into a fight, patching him up in my bathroom. Especially in those early years. It’s only after meeting Yugi that he started to calm down.” Tristan explained and Tea frowned.

“Surely it wasn’t that bad.” she replied and he scowled.

“I have the bullet in my sock drawer to prove it was.” he snapped.

“He did say it wasn’t the first time he had been shot.” Mokuba muttered and they all went quiet.

They sat that way for a while, talking quietly among themselves, but mostly staying silent. It was until they heard crying coming down the hall and Serenity stepped into the room. Tristan cursed and jumped to his feet. He held her as she cried and looked around. When he finally calmed her down, he handed her off to Tea and marched over to the brothers.

“Did no one tell them not to call his family?” he hissed quietly and Seto looked up.

“They didn’t. The hospital didn’t have any information on his family. I had Roland reach out.” Seto replied and Tristan scowled.

“You know he is going to rip you a new one for this right?” he demanded.

“Why? Surely he would want his family to know.” Mokuba demanded and Tristan looked over at Serenity.

“Listen, Joey doesn’t have a good relationship with either of his parents and he’s always trying to keep Serenity safe and happy. He’s gonna be pissed as hell you had someone tell Serenity.” he explained.

“So when was he going to tell her? When he was out of the hospital?” Seto demanded.

Tristan just looked at him and both brothers caught on. Joey wouldn’t have told his sister about being shot? Mokuba couldn’t imagine something like that, but said nothing. They all continued to sit in silence, small conversations happening, but no one really seemed to know what to door say. It was almost an hour later that the doors opened and a doctor came out. The whole group, except the brothers, seemed to pounce on the man.

“Is he alright?” Can we see him?” were some of the many questions suddenly yelled in his face and he coughed. He waited for them all to settle down before speaking.

“Mr. Wheeler is fine. The bullet (several people winced) missed bone and vital muscles and was quite easy to remove. We did need to give him a blood transfer, but only because we weren’t sure how much blood he really lost. He is in his room, but he is on some rather good drugs and will probably be a little groggy.” the doctor explained and they all seemed to relax a bit.

A nurse came out and led them away, but the brothers stayed back. They approached the doctor afterwards.

“Doctor, is Joey really ok?” Mokuba asked and the man nodded.

“He did quite well actually. We were pleasantly surprised to find the wound relatively clean.” he admitted and they nodded.

“The bullet?” Seto asked.

“I was instructed to hand it off to the police.” he stated, just as a nurse called for him.

The doctor left and the brothers looked at each other. 

“Now what?” Mokuba asked and Seto was unsure.

They could leave, no one would really fault them for it, but at the same time, he wished to make sure Joey was ok with his own eyes. Sighing, he approached one nurse and they were led down the hall. Inside, the room was rather packed, but Joey was awake, if not a little tired looking. His shoulder was wrapped up tight, but he seemed ok. Serenity was by his side, holding his other hand while Tristan stood by her. They all looked up when the brothers stepped inside.

“Money-bags, Mokuba, good to see you guys are still ok.” Joey said with a half smile.

“Worried about us, Mutt? How touching.” Seto replied as he sat in the chair by the door.

Mokuba moved closer and smiled. He seemed calmer now that he could see Joey with his own eyes.

“I got shot for you and that’s all you got to say? Geez. Next time, I’ll let him shoot you.” Joey replied annoyed and Seto smirked.

That he highly doubted, but he wasn’t going to call him on it. Not right now anyway.

“Joey, how are you feeling?” Mokuba asked and Joey tried to shrug, but hissed.

“Eh, could be worse, I guess. They gave me the really good drugs, so I guess I will see how the pain is when I wake up tomorrow.” Joey admitted.

“That’s good.” Serenity said with a smile and Joey smiled back, squeezing her hand lightly.

“Serenity, how did you get here? I mean, not that I am not happy to see you, but..” Joey trailed off.

“Mr. Kaiba’s security came and got me.” she admitted and Joey shot Seto a glare.

Serenity bit her lip just then and seemed to shift nervously. Joey, sensing this, looked at her.

“Joey, I don’t know if I should say this…” she glanced at Seto and Mokuba before finishing.

“The security man said he also dropped by dad’s house….” she trailed off and the room seemed to go very still.

“They. Did. What?” Joey demanded coldly and the look Seto got this time was murderous.

“They said they couldn’t find dad, so I’m worried. Have you heard from him?” Serenity asked and Tristan seemed to jump in right then.

“I’m sure we can talk about that tomorrow right? I mean, I’m sure he’s fine!” Tristan said, making Serenity blink and then nod.

“Right, sorry.” she whispered, smiling dying a bit, but Joey just squeezed her hand again and smiled.

“Don’t worry about him ok? I’ll call him as soon as I can. He was probably just out looking for work, you know him.” Joey said gently.

The topic moved on from there, everyone talking about random things and what was going on in their lives. They all hung around until visiting hours were up, even Seto and Mokuba, when a nurse came to escort them out. Joey had started to fade by then and they all agreed to come back tomorrow to visit. Watching as the room went dark, Joey let out a little sigh and prayed nothing more would happen this night.

Seto and Mokuba drove home, both suddenly exhausted beyond all measure. As they walked up to the house, Mokuba groaned.

“I could sleep forever.” he muttered as they walked inside.

Seto rolled his neck and could only silently agree. The day had been long and he just wanted to fall into his nice warm bed and sleep the night and maybe some of the day away. It was not meant to be. As soon as Seto went to close the door, he saw a car pull into the driveway and almost whined. What now?

Watching as two men approach the door, he noted they were police officers and huffed. This was going to be a long night.

“Mister Kaiba, my name is Detective Joe Roman and this is my partner, Detective Mark Shelby. Do you mind if we come in?” he man said, slightly balding with a really bad mustache.

His partner was a younger, but taller man with dark skin. He looked nervous, but collected. Seto stepped aside to let them in and they all sat in the living room. The head detective coughed.

“Now, we wanted to approach you for your side of the story at the hospital, but we were...encouraged to wait until you both returned home. Is this a good time to talk?” the man asked as his partner pulled out a notepad.

“Might as well.” Mokuba said, rubbing his eye.

“Please understand, detectives, my brother and I have had a very long day and we wish to get some sleep before dealing with this mess tomorrow. So whatever questions you have, make them quick.” Seto demanded, crossing his arms.

The two nodded and Detective Roman spoke again.

“Can you tell me what happened? From start to finish.” he asked and Seto explained what had happened. 

The two were quiet for most of it before the other detective spoke.

“And you are sure this man was alone?” he asked.

“My security ripped that building apart. They found no one else who came with him. They are very thorough.” Seto stated.

For how much they paid for that security, they better be, Mokuba thought to himself.

“And Mr. Wheeler, was he with you all day?” Detective Roman suddenly asked and it threw the brothers for a loop.

“Yes, of course.” Mokuba replied.

The detectives glanced at each other, but said nothing. Mokuba started to get a sinking feeling in his chest and Seto must have had it too because he sat up a little straighter.

“You can’t possibly think Wheeler was working with this man.” Seto demanded and the two winced.

“Well, to be quite honest with you, Mr. Kaiba, we are not quite sure what to think. We did a little digging into Mr. Wheeler’s past and it’s not pretty.” Detective Roman explained and Mokuba felt angry.

“Joey saved our lives! Just because he was bad in the past doesn’t mean he will be forever! I can’t believe this!” Mokuba snapped and the young detective looked away.

“Wheeler works for Kaiba Corp as a duelist. We have worked together for years and he has been loyal the entire time. I refuse to sit here and listen to this slander.” Seto said dangerously.

“Mr. Kaiba.” Detective Roman started, but was stopped.

“Let me make one thing clear, Wheeler was not and will never be a part of this, do you understand me? I will not allow it. If you continue down this path, you will quickly find a lot of roadblocks in your way, Detective and I am sure the mayor would love to hear about how you are turning this young man from the streets, who battled his way, even when all the bets were down, to the top of the duelist world, only to be dragged through the mud by two gumshoe detectives. Now if that is all, my brother and I would like to go to bed. Good night, detectives.” Kaiba said as two men came in to escort them out.

With the two detectives gone, Mokuba groaned again.

“That went well.” he muttered.

“I don’t care. The Mutt saved our lives and I am not allowed to let two braindead detectives spin a tale.” Seto replied.

Mokuba smirked and glanced his way.

“Because you are so chivalrous and it has nothing to do with your years’ long crush.” he teased and when Seto flushed just a bit, Mokuba smiled softly. 

Sure, Seto might not be the kindest in the land, but Mokuba liked to believe that, when it came to people he cared about, Seto was a knight in shining armor. He stood up and yawned.

“Good night, Seto.” 

“Good night, Mokuba.”

That night, Seto slept soundly, but as soon as the sun rose in the sky, he was awake. Groaning as he got his coffee, he thought about what to focus on for the day, that was until Mokuba walked into the room and spoke.

“I want to go check out the convention hall today.” Mokuba stated and Seto paused.

“Why?” he asked and Mokuba shrugged.

“I don’t know, I just want to look around for myself. What about you?” he asked.

Seto didn’t want to go anywhere near there, didn’t want to even consider it. He was even considering moving the convention for next year to a different hall.

“I am going to head to the office and see how much work I have to.” Seto said after a while.

After finishing breakfast, both headed out, but Seto found himself taking a different route to work, one that put him right near the hospital. Sighing in annoyance, he parked and walked inside. After arguing with the front desk since he was showing up before visiting hours, he found himself walking down the hall towards Joey’s room.

Just in time to watch Joey walk out of the room, dressed and ready to leave. Both of them paused, staring at each other in shock before Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Money-bags? What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking questions? Like where do you think you are going?” Seto demanded as he crossed his arms.

He eyed the bag over Joey’s shoulder and his clothes, wondering where the hell they had come from before remembering the bag as the one Tristan was carrying last night. He made a mental note to tell Yugi about that later, knowing the young man would be extremely upset.

“I’m leaving, isn’t that obvious?” Joey said as he started walking and Seto followed.

“And just how did you convince the doctors to let you go?” he asked.

Joey didn’t answer and Seto scowled.

“So you are going to leave against doctor’s orders?” he demanded and Joey scowled, rubbing his eyes.

Maybe it was the drugs still running through his system or he was just tired as fuck, but honestly, he couldn’t even come up with a better excuse than the truth and so that is what he went with. Though he might have said a little too much.

“Listen, Money-bags, I told you already. Hospitals are expensive and I don’t have the money for this, ok? I know it might seem crazy to you, but I am in enough debt as is and I don't need more.” he snapped before pausing.

Seeming to realize he said too much, he looked away with a hot blush. The two were quiet for the longest time before Seto sighed.

“The bills have already been handled by Kaiba Corp.” Seto admitted and Joey looked at him, startled.

“What? Why?” Joey asked.

Seto was confused. He didn’t seem upset, just confused and maybe a little grateful? Seto should have gotten more sleep.

“You were shot while at a Kaiba Corp convention, on Kaiba Corp time. If we didn’t, you could sue us. Plus Mokuba does seem to enjoy having you around.” Seto said logically and Joey’s shoulders seem to slump a bit, his head bowing so his bangs covered his eyes. 

The bag fell from his unwounded shoulder and hit the ground with a soft thump. Kaiba waited for Joey to say something, anything, but Joey just seemed...tired.

“Right. Right yeah, of course.” Joey finally said with a nod.

Seto was on shaky ground again. Joey wasn’t acting the way he normally did and Seto didn’t know where he stood all of a sudden. He coughed a bit and Joey looked up at him. God, why did he have to look like such a kicked puppy right now?

“You also saved our lives. You saved Mokuba and I. I didn’t want to feel indebted to you, but I am still, in a way. So how about this? You accept this and we call it even ok?” Seto demanded and Joey glanced his way, biting his lip.

“Ok, fine, but one more thing.” Joey said and Seto blinked.

“Fine, what is it? A new duel disk? A better deck?” Seto snarked.

“Lunch.” Joey replied and Seto was thrown.

“I’m sorry?” Seto asked.

“You take me to lunch and I will call it even. I don’t even care if we go for like burgers or something, but you treat me to lunch and I will accept it as even.” Joey demanded and Seto stared for the longest time before smirking.

“Sounds like a challenge, Mutt. Don’t worry, I will take you to lunch and it will be the best lunch you ever had.” Seto challenged and Joey smirked.

“Bring it on, Money-bags.”


End file.
